Underworld
Intro The world of Mystera is made up of many floors, with the surface map of Galebrook being floor 1. Directly below is floor 2, the Underground, and below that is floor 3, the Deep Cave. These floors can be reached by building stairways. On the Deep Cave floor you can find an existing hole (or dig one of your own with a shovel) to enter the Underworld, which spans floors 4 to infinity. Each floor is generated when first reached by a player, and then resets every seven days. While each Underworld level is linked by stairways, there are no stairways exiting the Underworld itself. In order to leave the Underworld you must either: use an escape rope (while on the topmost Underworld floor), use an escape lantern (dropped by flame demons and dust devils), or discover a statue of mercy (which when touched will teleport you to a random location on the surface). Statues of mercy have a chance of spawning on all Underworld floors. Each Underworld floor is a labyrinth with destructable walls. You cannot build your own stairways between Underworld floors or between the Underworld and the Deep Cave floor, however you can use a shovel for a chance to dig a hole to the next floor down to speed up your descent. Monsters, gem rocks, altars, skeletons of dead players, statues of mercy, and chests can all be found in greater and greater concentrations as you descend further into the Underworld. Exclusive Spawns and Items * Chest: can spawn loot of quality that scales with your questing level and the level of the dungeon * Dark Chest: spawns a small amount of gold, a water, a chaos, and a skeleton lord * Gem Rock: a rock which, when mined, can yield gems which are used in smithing * Skeleton: If a player dies in any way, their remains can be found on the same underworld level as their player level was on death * Table: Created for the monsters in the underworld to dine on. Destroy it for wood and more spawns. No, a player probably did not place it and you're not stepping on anyone's toes by destroying it. * Altar: something about multiplying items, making you hungry or full, spawning monsters or rarely a dog. wew dog. * Fountain: * Statue of mercy: * Underworld recall tile: * Spike trap: * Mud: * Pitfall: * Dark Memento: * Dark Hero Platemail: * Dagger: * Leather Armor: Gem Rock Yields Object Spawn mechanics Each floor can house a certain number of spawned objects (rocks, altars, fountains, etc.), and once that number is reached, little more will spawn. However, if you break a table, mine a rock, use up a fountain, or otherwise remove something which was spawned, another item can spawn. This does not account for what was used up, meaning that a destroyed table can yield an altar and a used up fountain can yield a regular rock elsewhere in that underworld level. Monster Spawns Monsters of any level can spawn at any point in the underworld but will typically stick to the floors outlined in the table. This is a result of abnormal spawns from altars and the "rare spawn mechanic" which will occasionally place a monster from many floors deeper in the underworld in a more shallow floor. Updated table in progress: Current Stairs Down The stairs up and down change approximately weekly. However, this list will hopefully be populated and repopulated weekly by players looking to be benevolent or hoping to spur others into populating the list themselves in order to expedite their process of descent. Someone else can come up with a better system I'm sure.